


her lips, her skin (oh so kissable)

by pipabethplease



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Bisexual Piper McLean, F/F, How Do I Tag, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pipabeth - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, annabeth's abs, first fic!!, the pipabeth scene in BoO, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipabethplease/pseuds/pipabethplease
Summary: short drabbles from both piper and annabeth's perspective on how they fell for each other <3
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first ever fic, a little pipabeth pining  
> hope you enjoy... if you see this (i don't know how ao3 works wrt posting)
> 
> love,  
> pipabethplease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when piper found out her mom was aphrodite, she didn’t expect love troubles like this.

piper never would’ve guessed she would be into annabeth. or any girl, really. she never really thought about it.

hera must’ve pulled the strings and orchestrated her and jason’s relationship for a reason.

yep. he must be the one.

with his military-cropped, sandy blond hair, electric blue eyes, and muscular figure, he should be perfect for her.

but as she kissed him and wound her hands in his short hair, looking into his blue eyes, piper couldn’t help but wish her hands were wound in another blonde’s hair.

preferably, the grey-eyed daughter of athena’s unkempt princess curls.

_shit._

~

piper knew she was gone as she watched annabeth and percy spar in the training room of the argo ii.

_oh wow oh wow oh wow_

were annabeth’s arms always so lean and powerful?

she watched as annabeth parried, thrusted and blocked riptide with her dagger.

_oh by the gods_

were her abs always so perfect?

annabeth’s tan skin glistened with sweat.

piper wondered what it would be like to run her hands across her muscles,

_trace the lines of those glorious abs_

_wind her fingers into curly blonde hair_

_slip a finger into the waistband on her shorts and pull -_

~ 

when piper found out her mom was aphrodite, she didn’t expect love troubles like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annabeth always made the logical decision, but maybe it was ok for her to think with her heart instead of her brain for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't think this needed a second chapter but,,,,,,  
> here we are  
> hope u enjoy
> 
> love,  
> pipabethplease

annabeth never would’ve guessed she would be falling for piper.

besides, she already had the perfect boyfriend. 

five years of pining brought her dorky, messy-haired, ocean-eyed seaweed brain, who she loved more than anything.

he was the one - her best friend and soulmate.

but when she first saw piper on the boardwalk of the grand canyon,

with her choppy hair, colour-changing eyes, and flawless skin,

the natural beauty of the new demigod captivated annabeth, drew her in. 

maybe the hunt for percy could wait just a little longer. 

_ shit. _

_ ~ _

annabeth knew she should’ve stayed ‘just friends’ with percy when piper pressed her forehead to hers .

she could feel piper’s pulse racing in the heat of the moment.

“stop thinking about it. just  _ feel _ ”, piper urged. 

oh, how annabeth wanted to feel.

she wanted to feel the love piper showed her, the more-than-platonic touches she gave her.

she wanted to feel piper’s soft skin against hers,

_ the curves of her body, _

_ the softness of her lips, _

_ the roughness of her choppy hair- _

~

fuck. 

annabeth always made the logical decision, but maybe it was ok for her to think with her heart instead of her brain for once.


End file.
